


Promise Me

by reyloise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Character Death, Post-TLJ, Rey Needs A Hug, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise
Summary: Silence filled the room until a weak voice said full of hope, “Ben, you’re here.”-----------------------------------------------------------------I was going through docs on my computer and found a very short one-shot I wrote about Leia's death. It was written before the film that shall not be named so it is in no way related to Leia's death in that (I wrote it just after our queen Carrie Fisher had died. I just thought I would post it because why not.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Promise Me

The whole canteen on the Resistance base was silent as they waited for news. General Leia Organa was dying. Everybody knew it. Ever since Crait, Leia’s health had taken a turn for the worse. The impact of her twin brother’s death, the stress on her body from the exposure in the vacuum of space, and the heavy death roll on the Resistance had taken its toll, and now, the past few months it had just been preparing for the end. The only ones left to see her were Finn, Rey, Rose, and Poe. They stood up from their table and somberly headed to her room. Rey let the other’s enter the room first and just before she followed the trio in, she felt a tugging on the force bond. She whirled around to face Kylo Ren. His face conveyed no emotion but his dark eyes betrayed him, filled with forlorn and sorrow.

“W-What are you doing here?” Rey stammered in disbelief, “I-I haven’t- the bond hasn’t been opened since Crait. I didn’t want you here.” 

Kylo frowned at her, “Oh, don’t be such an egomaniac. I’m not here to talk to you.” he snapped, “You’re not the only force sensitive person on the base.” 

It finally clicked and Rey crossed her arms, “Her well-being hasn’t bothered you until now. You’ve never even tried to reach out to her. You broke her heart. She always hoped that you’d come back, but you never did.” 

Kylo scowled at her, “I’m going to see her whether you like it or not. She’s the one that called me.” 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey stood back as Kylo barged into the room, invisible to all but her. Finn, Rose, and Poe headed towards the door, having said their goodbyes, and left Rey to be with her general. Silence filled the room until a weak voice said full of hope, “Ben, you’re here.” 

Rey could feel the turmoil of emotions in Kylo as, having knelt down by the bed, Leia gently placed her hand on his cheek. 

“Yes, Mother, I’m here.” he whispered in a remorseful tone, “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” 

“Pft,” she said smiling, “There’s no time for that now. I know you are. I forgive you.” 

“How?” Kylo asked tearfully, “How can you forgive me after all that I have done?” 

“You’re my baby boy,” Leia replied simply 

Kylo cleared his throat, “Are you comfortable? Is there anything I can do?”. 

“I am fine. You’re here with me. That’s all I need.” Leia smiled peacefully. She noticed Rey quietly standing by the door and motioned for her to approach, “Come here, Rey. You don’t need to be all by yourself over there.” 

Rey anxiously sat down next to Leia. Not knowing what to say, she remained silent and watched as the special bond of creation between a mother and her son was renewed. 

“Your hands are cold,” Kylo commented. Leia just clutched his hand with both of her smaller, delicate ones. 

She reached up and traced the scar down his face, “Who did this to you, Ben?”. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden ferocity in the frail woman’s voice. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” he smiled down at Leia, briefly glancing at Rey, who was surprised at his unexpected mirth. Leia’s face lit up at the sound of her son’s laughter. 

“I haven’t seen you smile in such a long time.” she said breathily, “I’ve missed your laugh. You were such a sweet, darling boy.” Leia reached over and patted Rey’s clasped hands fondly, “Now, now, no tears.” she said as Rey quickly wiped some from her eyes. She shifted in her bed, and closed her eyes, “I finally feel at peace.” 

Kylo clutched at her desperately, “Please don’t, I can’t bear to let you go.” Rey choked back tears as she watched the man across her tremble as he held onto his mother. 

Leia stroked his hair comfortingly, “There, there, Ben.” she said soothingly. Rey impulsively reached over and grasped one of Kylo’s hands. Leia smiled at the gesture, “Rey, you take good care of my boy, won’t you.” she turned to look at her son, “Ben, there is a time for grieving, and eventually, that will pass, but when that time is up, you move on. Promise me that you will.” Kylo nodded but Leia pressed, “Promise me, Ben.” 

“I-I promise.” he said shakily. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey and Kylo stayed by General Organa’s side. Even after her passing, mere hours later, they remained until, finally, the bond took him away, back to the First Order. At first, Rey was worried that Ben would get angry, do something that he may possibly regret, but no. It was only after he had gone that she had realised that he was beyond sadness, beyond anger. He felt hollow. Alone. Numb. Rey returned to the rest of the Resistance and announced the news. The next day the First Order announced the disappearance of their Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Then, it was a day later that Ben Solo arrived at the Resistance Base, willingly handing himself in to face the consequences of his actions.


End file.
